The Storyteller
by antiwicked
Summary: AU; Fiyeraba; Rated M for later chapters Fiyero returns home to his wife and children with a shattered heart. Elphaba had destroyed the theatre, killing Madame Morrible and those children, and herself in the process. But when he finds a note written from her, there's no limit to how far he will go to find her.
1. Chapter 1

"Papa, tell us a story!"

The voice of a young Irji was full of excitement and determination as he repeatedly tapped on his father's thick thigh. The young boy's older brother, Manek, leapt to his feet.

"Yes, Papa! The one about the Witch!" Manek shouted, pulling on the older man's long brown hair.

"Boys, boys, settle down. I will tell the Witch story if you behave yourselves," A thirty-seven year old Fiyero Tigelaar looked down at his two sons with a prideful gaze. "But where's your sister? Nor loves this story."

Irji looked around while Manek pleaded with his father. "Papa, she's heard it plenty of times! Just please tell us the story!"

Fiyero sighed, tired from the incessant stubborn chatter from the kids. "Fine, let us begin."

"It was long ago, in Munchkinland. A pastor's wife sat cooking breakfast…"

As the story progressed, the chilly tower room transformed into the humble house in the country then whirled into the magnificent ivy-covered stone walls of Shiz University. The children swore they could hear the class bell ringing and the students unceasingly gossipping about whatever there was to gossip about at Shiz.

Fiyero was a wonderful storyteller; his face conveyed every unspoken emotion, his hands waving through the air as he described the Witch's powerful spells. So well trained was he in the art of storytelling that his two young sons didn't notice the tiny crack in his speech as he dramatically performed the melting of the Witch.

Afterwards, the star-struck audience clapped for their father, still in wonder as if they hadn't had heard this story before that day.

Irji climbed into his father's lap. "Papa, was she really green?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Green as the grass on the fields," Fiyero answered, smiling weakly.

Manek, on the other hand, scoffed at his brother's question. "Irji, don't think like a monkey. That story isn't true. It's just an urban myth that Papa made up."

Fiyero certainly could not help but laugh at this. Manek sounded so matter-of-fact. In his mind, there was no green witch only because he could not see her. Irji, meanwhile, loved to believe in the unseeable. The father opened his mouth to respond to both of the boys: of course the Witch was real.

But how would he, himself, explain to his children why he knew so much about her life? He couldn't tell them that he, Fiyero Tigelaar, had loved and been loved in return by Elphaba Thropp. He couldn't speak to his kids about the passionate nights they had shared, making love under the thin sheets as the moon stared lovingly down at them from above.

Most certainly, Fiyero could not admit to Manek and Irji (nor himself for that matter) that he had been the one to cause her demise. If only he had tried a bit harder, if only he had taken her hand when she had offered it to him.

"It's too late for that now," He whispered out loud.

Manek stared at his father in confusion. "Too late for what?" He asked.

Fiyero shook his head, trying to banish Elphaba Thropp from his mind. "Nothing, kiddo. Get washed up for dinner. Your mother will have my head on a silver platter if we're late to supper for the third time this week," He ordered, kissing each boy on the head before letting them leave the attic.

Fiyero sighed as he spoke about Sarima. She was a dutiful wife indeed, but inattentive to him and inexperienced in bed. That was the shame of having married a young child, he supposed. With a groan, Fiyero stood up and crossed over to the window.

Elphaba had taken over his mind, something that happened more often than not these days. He could still see her: the soft green skin, those piercing eyes that seemed to glint with an unspoken malice as she explained her vendetta against the Wizard of Oz, and her nose. Elphaba always hated her nose, Fiyero remembered. She always thought it too large, too "in the way", but the prince would never miss an opportunity to tell her that it gave him for places for him to kiss.

"Brainless," Fiyero whispered as he felt a tear make its way down his cheek.

Why in Lurline's name was he crying? Elphaba was gone, presumed dead. She had to be dead, after that explosion.

_And it's your fault_, his conscience whispered to him.

He was about to fight back, about to try to convince himself that it wasn't his fault, but it was.

Of course it was. He should have taken her away, explained that this mission of hers wasn't important and she would be safe at his home in the Vinkus.

Elphaba refused, of course, and Fiyero hated her for it.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!" Fiyero screamed at the top of his lungs, his fist flying out and shattering the glass in front of him.

The impact clearly shook him and he fell back onto the floor, clutching his bleeding knuckles with a resigned and tired sigh.

"I love you, Elphaba. I have always loved you."

"Fiyero?"

Sarima stood at the door, worriedly wringing her hands.

"Yes, darling?" Fiyero managed a smile for her sake.

"I heard you shouting and the glass breaking. You are alright, aren't you?" She contemplated helping him.

"Fine, dear. Go have dinner. I'll be awhile," He watched her leave and he turned back to the broken window. In a moment of creative vulnerability, Fiyero compared the shattered window to his broken life.

The one woman that he had ever loved was gone. There was no more adventure, no more adrenaline like when he would sneak into her home in the dead of the night. All that was left were three children who loved him for the sake of him being their father and a wife who had six sisters and despised him for cheating.

Oh, Sarima knew. She made it clear that she knew. She only stayed with him because she would be shunned in the village if she left.

That made Fiyero feel even guiltier, if that was even possible.

Shaking his head, he turned before he spotted a piece of parchment lying intertwined with the bloodied shards of glass. He painstakingly picked it up and almost had a heart attack at the sight of the familiar curved handwriting.

Elphaba's calligraphy was staring him in the face. _Come to me_, it said.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiyero couldn't speak or even think straight at this revelation.

"It can't be true," He whispered, his fingers shaking as they held the bloodied piece of parchment.

Elphaba can't be alive. And even if she was, where was he supposed to find her? Hundreds of questions swirled around his mind. Elphaba, his lovely Fae, might still be alive.

"I have to find her," Fiyero decided, standing and turning to head out the door when he was face to face with his wife.

"Find who?" Sarima asked. Her hands were on her hips. She was trying to intimidate him and it was failing miserably.

"An old friend of mine," Fiyero answered. That was a (somewhat) honest answer.

Sarima dropped her fear-inducing facade. "You're going to find your mistress again." It wasn't a question. It was a statement made with a rather broken-hearted tone.

Fiyero gulped. He hadn't expected Sarima to figure that out but he wasn't surprised that she did.

"Good luck, Fiyero. And I hope she can deal with you because I certainly can't," She told him pointedly before storming out of the room in quiet rage.

Fiyero watched her leave, guilt wrapping its thorny tendrils around his heart. He didn't love Sarima, he never did, but he did feel wrong for having such intense feelings for a woman that was not his wife. Yet, that didn't stop him. Elphaba meant everything to him. She was the only woman that he had ever loved, had ever wanted to make love to.

Fiyero dashed down the stairs, his hand still bleeding from smashing the window.

Sarima watched as her husband grabbed a shirt that was lying on the floor and wrap it around his hand before wrapping his cape around him.

He pushed past her, ignoring her questioning glares.

The cold air swirled around him as he pulled his cloak around him for warmth.

"Elphaba, where are you?"

* * *

"Fae, Elphaba, Elphie, Artichoke,"

A rough hand roused the green woman from her deep sleep.

"Tibbett, what in the name of Oz could be so important that you have to wake me up?" The woman growled, rising sleepily and glaring at the munchkin with a deathly stare.

"Fiyero found your note. He's on his way," Tibbett told her, backing away slightly. He couldn't believe he got stuck with waking up the Wicked Witch of the West. Couldn't have Crope done it? Oz, his boyfriend was pathetic.

"Fiyero? Fiyero… Oh, Fiyero!" Elphaba seemed to take a moment to register what he was telling her. She bolted out of bed and rushed to her crystal globe, the woolen blanket loosely wrapped around her thin frame.

Her pointed nose hit the glass as she looked in. What she saw made her heart flutter. Fiyero was trekking through Kumbricia's pass, with nothing but a shirt wrapped around his hand.

"I can't do this, Tibbett. I can't see him again. Not after last time," Elphaba twisted her silky hair in a knot and pinned it to the top of her head.

Crope climbed the stairs and wrapped an arm around the other man's waist. "El, you've been obsessing over Fiyero for months after the explosion and now you're backing out. Why? I can't imagine you would balk from rousing, hardcore sex." He teased her.

Elphaba's cheeks blushed a deep green. "We don't need two couples, Crope. You two idiots do it enough," She turned away from her roommates and peered into the crystal again with pursed lips.

"Oh, Fiyero, yes! Harder!" Tibbett moaned, mocking her.

A growl came from deep in Elphaba's throat. "Leave me be. I wish to be alone," She scowled.

Crope and Tibbett looked at each other for a moment and left the room, knowing that the Witch was in no mood to be messed with.

Elphaba stroked the ball lovingly as she watched Fiyero walk, ever so often flicking the hair out of his eyes out of habit.

It was then that Elphaba began to sob, tears burning their way down her cheeks.

Fiyero wouldn't want her anymore, not after the explosion. Elphaba moved over to the ceiling-high mirror and stared at herself with hatred.

Her leg was non-existent. All that was there was a plastic prosthetic of her own design and it barely worked. She limped horribly everywhere and she looked incredibly weak and invalid.

That wasn't even the worst of it! The side of her face was badly burned and her lips were wildly deformed. The green skin mixed with deep red as the burns made deep indents in her face.

"I'm even uglier than before," Elphaba cackled, turning away from the mirror.

Let Fiyero come, Elphaba decided. Let him see if he'll keep his promise of always loving me.


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting late and Fiyero had searched aimlessly for the Yellow Brick Road that led to the Emerald City, where he had last seen his love.

He stopped in Shiz, the rich banking city and made a payment for a small room in one of the lower-class inns. He was in no mood for someone to recognize him at this point. Fiyero was handed the room key and he trudged up to his room, the key dangling from his cut hand. He opened the door and closed it, staring at himself in the extensive mirror that was hung on the back of the oaken door.

Fiyero sighed. He looked nothing like what the people would expect the prince of the Arjikis to look like. He was handsome, yes, with his shoulder length brown hair and those diamond tattoos that covered his brown skin. Yet, he was dusty, sweaty, and utterly greasy after his day of travel and he knew that a bath would do him good.

Fiyero made his way into the bathroom and twisted the knob on the bathtub. He closed the door, not locking it for he knew he would have no visitors. As the water warmed, he stripped himself of his clothing and stood away from the mirror.

As he was slinging one leg over the side of the tub, Fiyero felt a long-fingered feminine hand brush down his back.

"Who's there?" He jumped out of the tub, ready to defend himself.

There was no one.

Fiyero sighed. He was even hallucinating about Elphaba now. He stepped into the bath and immersed himself into the hot water, letting it scald his skin.

The prince closed his eyes tiredly and leaned his head back onto the edge of the tub. Fiyero must have dozed off for he felt those spindly fingers again as they came from behind him and travelled down his chest before gently stroking him and then coming back up.

Fiyero groaned, knowing these touches to belong to no one else besides his beloved Fae. This was one hell of a dream, he thought as his eyes opened and he saw Elphaba looking over at him. He thought he saw a black shadow on the right side of her face but the steam in the bathroom made it hard to tell and that was the least of his concerns at the moment.

She laid a hand over his eyes and he closed him, rather used to Elphaba's addiction to erotic dominance.

"Lay back and enjoy, my heart," Elphaba's deep silky voice seemed to blend beautifully with the steam, her accented words ringing through the room.

Fiyero followed her instruction and laid back as Elphaba ran a hand down his chest. A guttural moan came from deep in his throat as her hand would ever so softly stroke his hardened shaft.

"Do you like this, my pet?" Elphaba's tongue swirled around his ear and her hand tightened around him.

"Ah, Fae, please!" Fiyero whimpered, arching his back at her attention. "I'm going to - Oh!"

The prince cried out as he released and Elphaba's lips were wet on his neck.

Then she was gone.

"Elphaba?" He panted, pulling the plug in the bath and standing shakily. Fiyero wrapped a towel around himself and left the bathroom, looking around.

"A dream? That was far too real to be a dream," He mused, drying himself off and pulling his trousers on. Fiyero tousled his hair in confusion.

He heard a slight flapping sound coming from the window. A piece of paper was fluttering in between the panels.

The prince opened the window and caught the paper before it could fly out into the night.

"Just a taste of what is to come," it said.

Elphaba was teasing him now and Fiyero was tired of it. This was classic Elphaba Thropp. Riddles and puzzles. What was she doing? If she wanted pleasure, she could have stayed. Then what did she want?

Maybe Elphaba got some kind of sick, sadistic pleasure from teasing him like this. Yet, Fiyero found himself oddly turned on by her games.

He closed the windows. Two can play at this game, he said.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're back late," Crope's eyes slanted as he gazed upon the Witch. It was nearly morning when she returned.

Elphaba grabbed the cane and hobbled over to her desk and sat down. "I was otherwise occupied," came her vague response.

Tibbett rolled his eyes. "Elphaba, that's utter bullshit. Did you get laid or not?" He questioned bluntly.

Elphaba chuckled darkly. "He was satisfied by the time I was done," She answered, running her blackened hand through her hair. "I touched water again and it didn't burn any worse. I think the results are conclusive."

Crope was stunned. "You gave Fiyero a handjob, and all you're talking about is your silly experiment?" He asked incredulously.

Elphaba blushed a deep green and she scratched at her nose absentmindedly. "I guessed you two were doing the same so I figured I wouldn't mention it." At their shocked expression, the Witch smirked. "You think I don't know what you do when I'm not around."

Crope regained his composure. "What are you planning on doing, Elphaba? He's certainly getting tired of your paper games." He told her.

Elphaba turned away from him and onto the papers that laid on her desk. "I'm waiting for the right moment to really speak with him. This is just something to keep him busy for a short while."

Tibbett looked at his boyfriend before turning back to his roommate. "You've been acting strangely lately. The Elphaba Thropp I know would have risked anything to reveal herself to Fiyero. You'd be in his arms right now."

"I would never be that weak to let myself be captured just for-" Elphaba stammered.

"Yes you would, and you aren't weak yet you still would." Crope interjected. "What's going on?"

Elphaba muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Crope pressed, intruiged.

Elphaba looked at both of them, her charred cheek oddly defined by the firelight in the room. "I'm pregnant."

Tibbett nearly passed out into Crope's arms. "You're serious? El, there is a thing called pulling out once he-"

"Yes I know!" Elphaba snapped. "I wasn't focused on that at the time! All I know now is that I'm carrying a baby of a married man. A baby that I don't want."

Crope looked at her, shaking his head. "You have to see him, Elphaba. He has a right to know."

"I'm getting rid of it," Elphaba cut him off. "I'm going to Madame tomorrow and having her remove it. Its the best choice for all of us."

Tibbett was astounded. "You can't get rid of that baby! And people die from that operation, Elphaba. The hook is incredibly dangerous."

"It's a chance I have to take," said Elphaba. "Besides, I'm nearly dead anyway. You know I only have a year and a half left."

"Elphaba that was just a false diagnosis. You won't die." Crope assured her.

Elphaba sighed. "I can't live like this. My body can't take the constant pain. This isn't living."

"It isn't living if you sit here writing cryptic notes to Fiyero instead of going to him. He wants you, Elphaba. He loves you!" Crope yelled at her.

"He wouldn't want a freak like me," Elphaba answered softly. "He'll never want me again."


	5. Chapter 5

Fiyero ran his hand through his hair absentmindedly as he sat on the poorly made bed. Elphaba was alive, she was there right behind him the night before. It just didn't make any sense.

But what was far more confusing (yet far more exciting at the same time) was the letter he had just found taped to his window when he woke up the next morning.

It read:

_My heart,_

_ Forgive me for all these "games" that I've been playing. I'm going to be honest with you, a privilege that I denied you for so long. I didn't die during the explosion in the Emerald City, but I was left with horrendous scarring. That's why I hid from you this past night. I will let you see me tonight. Meet me at the church where we met and I will explain everything, if you wish to hear it._

_ Forever Yours,_

_ Fae_

He had been sitting with his mouth open for the longest time, utterly in shock. Was this real? It was her handwriting, that was for sure. There was no mistaking that perfectly curved cursive. What if she had been kidnapped and he was her ransom? To be perfectly honest, it was a price that he was certainly ready to pay.

That night, Fiyero wrapped his cloak around him and set off into the deep snow, snow not much unlike the storm that had occurred the night of the explosion. He pressed open the oaken chapel door and looked up at the towering icon of Saint Glinda. The prince looked around as he heard a loud clang behind him.

"Sorry," the voice said. "Damn thing makes me crash into everything."

Out of the shadows stepped Elphaba, or what was left of her. Fiyero had to clutch his stomach to keep from vomiting as he gazed upon her form.

"I know. It's despicable," Elphaba untied her cloak and let it fall to the floor, giving him his first glance at her prosthetic leg.

Fiyero didn't say anything because of shock until she lowered her head and addressed him again. "You can go," She whispered. Elphaba hated this. She hated that her composure was so easily broken down because of this man.

Fiyero stood and embraced her, his hand gently stroking her burned cheek tenderly. He pulled back in surprise when she moaned in quiet pain.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I'm always in pain, my dear. I can bear it for you," She answered and he leaned down to gently capture her lips with his in a loving kiss.

"I promised that I would never leave you and I will keep that promise," Fiyero said shakily, and Elphaba wondered if he really meant it.

"Fiyero," Elphaba backed away as he reached in for another kiss. "I need to tell you something."

"Fae, later," Fiyero kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her back.

"I'm pregnant," Elphaba told him fiercely, pulling away as he didn't respond.

"Pregnant…" He trailed off, pointing to himself in question. Elphaba nodded at him.

"Surprise!" Elphaba chuckled darkly.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. See you at the apartment," Fiyero said out of habit and rushed out of the chapel.

Elphaba fell to the floor, and for the first time in forever, she cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Elphaba pushed open an iron door and sniffled as her presence became known.

"Mrs. Thropp, what can I do for you?" An elderly woman hobbled over to her and pressed a hand to her cheek. Mother Yackle was the Madame of the brothel. Truth be told, Elphaba was ashamed of working as a prostitute for a living until she had found the revolutionaries.

Elphaba gulped and rubbed her nose with the head of her cane. "I'm pregnant, Madame. Three months. And I don't want it," She admitted with a sigh.

Yackle raised her eyebrows. "You're the last person that I thought would get knocked up." She thought for a moment. "Alright then, come with me."

Elphaba followed Yackle up the stairs, uncertainty wrapping its thorny tendrils around her heart.

"Get undressed and lay on the bed. I'll be right back," Yackle left the room and the woman bit her lip before painstakingly undoing her dress and letting it fall to the floor. She used her cane to prop herself onto the bed and she felt incredibly self-conscious as she laid there, exposed.

Clearly Yackle could sense that for she chuckled as she came back with a shining hook. "Dearie, you exposed yourself to plenty of men. Don't get all modest on me," She scolded as she spread Elphaba's legs apart.

In those moments afterwards, Elphaba would recall that she had never been in such agonizing pain.

* * *

Pregnant.

Fiyero couldn't stop thinking about it as he walked back to the hotel. He felt horrid for leaving her, but she couldn't just spring this upon him. He had had enough surprises for one day. He twisted the key into the lock, pushed the door open, and screamed.

Crope, his best friend from Shiz University, was sitting nonchalantly on his bed.

"Crope, how did you- What's going on?" Fiyero asked, flabbergasted.

"Fiyero, for the first time in your life, be quiet. I'm here about Elphaba." Crope told him bluntly.

"What about her?"

Crope rolled his eyes. "You left her alone and she went and aborted the baby. Good going, Brainless."

Clearly Crope had been near Elphaba for a while because he had adopted her snarky attitude.

"She killed the baby?" Fiyero's mouth unhinged and he felt tears coming to his eyes. It was all his fault.

Crope snapped his fingers at him. "I'm here to take you to her. She's in remarkable pain and she's been screaming for you for the past half of an hour, so we kind of want her to shut up."

Fiyero nodded gently and before he knew it, Crope was leading him up a dark stairwell where he could hear Elphaba screaming from the top.

Crope pushed open the door and then descended down the stairs quickly to leave them alone.

Elphaba was laying in fetal position on the bed, her prosthetic leg discarded on the floor and she was clutching her one working leg in pain.

"Fae, it's okay. I'm here," Fiyero sat next to her and wiped some hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry," She croaked, her eyes looking up at him.

"I promised I will always love you and I will keep that promise," He told her fiercely.

And Elphaba, for once, believed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Fiyero cringed as Elphaba recounted her tale of Yackle and the hook, but left out the part of how see knew Yackle in the first place.

He kissed her forehead as the sun came shining in through the window. It was morning already. She was quickly falling asleep and he got up so that she could rest without distraction.

Before the prince could leave, he looked over her with a pitiful glance. Elphaba's scars were exposed to him in all their gory glory. Her lip was curled up on the left side and the left side of her chisled face was burnt to an emerald crisp. But what really caught his eye was the stump that was the remainder of her amputation. All she had was one leg and a thigh. The poor thing, Fiyero thought.

He didn't see Crope on the way out of the tower, not surprised. He must had learned Elphaba's knack for disappearing. (Crope, was in fact, tongue deep in his lover's mouth).

Fiyero pushed open the door and his stomach rumbled. Elphaba would probably be asleep for quite some time so maybe he could get himself something to eat for breakfast.

As he strolled the marketplace, the prince ran into a rather bulky man that was strutting along the cobblestones.

"Excuse me, sir." Fiyero tried to pass by him but the man grabbed his shoulder.

"Fiyero Tigelaar, Crown Prince of the Vinkus. Nice to meet you, Christopher Chuffery," The man, Chuffery, extended his hand.

Fiyero shook It wearily as he tried to figure out why that name sounded so familiar. Wait, Glinda! He is Glinda's husband! Well if he saw the husband, he was sure to see the...

As if on cue, Glinda came striding down the path, bags all the way up her arms as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Chuff, take these back to the hotel, will you? And who is-" She cut herself off as she glanced upon Fiyero. She shrieked and dropped her bags (Chuffery picked them up with a grunt).

"Fiyero Tigelaar, what are you doing here?" The blonde bounded towards him, throwing her arms about him as he was enveloped in her massive gown.

"Business," Fiyero managed to get out.

"Chuffery, take those back to the club. I'll meet with you later," she commanded and her husband dutifully followed.

The two old friends strolled along the cobblestone path, talking amiably.

Glinda then stopped and looked at him. "You smell like her. Elphaba. Poppies. You smell of her," her voice had lost its cheerfulness.

Fiyero was surprised. "You know that she's -"

"Alive?" Glinda asked, nodding. "I was the first to know. Anyway, she may seem like she's healed but Fiyero, she's in no shape to have sex. You see, she's -"

"Pregnant. I know," Fiyero told her gently. "She aborted the baby this morning."

Glinda's eyes fell as her mouth hung. "She didn't want it, never did. Said it interfered with her work." She mused before her voice became all bright and bubbly once more.

"Glinda, it was great seeing you but I'm going to pick Elphaba up something to eat. I will hopefully see you again," Fiyero kissed her cheek and set off, leaving her alone.

Glinda wrung her purse in her hands. "Be careful, Fiyero," she whispered. "She'll leave you just like she left me."


	8. Chapter 8

"I will be back before you know it. I promise," Fiyero tenderly kissed Elphaba on the lips, his fingers linked with hers. He was going back to the Vinkus to inform his guards that he would be taking an indefinite vacation from his position.

"Fiyero, Sarima might not let you go," Elphaba laughed as she tapped her fingers against the desk she was sitting on.

"I don't give a damn about her. I'm going to be here with you," Fiyero promised, kissing her again, this time as a goodbye. "Don't miss me too much."

Elphaba just smiled.

Fiyero had decided to take the train back to his homeland and that meant several hours sitting next to a woman that kept sneezing all over him. By the time he entered the castle at Kiamo Ko at twelve o'clock, he was starving and exhausted.

"Darling, you're home," came Sarima's voice dripping with sarcasm.

He hadn't expected her to be awake. Fiyero turned towards her and sighed. "I'm moving out, Sarima."

She didn't seem angry. In fact, she seemed rather pleased. "Whatever my lord wishes to do," she told him, handing him a glass of wine.

Fiyero drank it suspiciously. Sarima certainly wasn't acting herself.

After a few minutes, Fiyero began to feel dizzy and then he straightened up and looked at her. "I'm going to the Emerald City to get laid."

The Prince covered his mouth. What was he saying? Did Sarima slip something into his wine?

"Who is she, Fiyero?" Sarima asked smugly.

Fiyero perked up. "Her name is Elphaba and she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, even with the greeny skin and the burns. She's so pretty," he giggled and then burped and then giggled again.

Sarima's eyebrows arched and she rolled her eyes as Fiyero yawned and crawled onto the floor to fall asleep.

She left him there and retired to her own chambers. She had work to do.

Sarima pulled a suitcase out of her closet and began to pack. If Fiyero was going to the Emerald City, then so was she. They didn't have very different motives, really. They were certainly both there to see the same woman.

Sarima smiled as she pulled a gilded dagger out of her drawer and set it on top of her clothes. Elphaba didn't know what was coming for her.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Fiyero reached his lover's apartment, he had forgotten about what he had told Sarima. He didn't even remember that he had told her anything. Climbing up the steps, he heard raucous laughter and he ran to find out what was going on.

Elphaba was seated in her usual reading chair while Crope was pretending to sexy dance for her and Tibbett. Both spectators seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"I didn't come up to see cock," Fiyero groaned as he pulled up a chair next to Elphaba.

She greeted him with a kiss and a scowl. "Oh Fiyero calm down. We were just having a little fun," She scorned him as she adjusted her leg for the umpteenth time.

Crope, meanwhile, pulled on his shirt and grabbed Tibbett. "We're going downstairs. Don't bother us." He dragged his quiet lover down the stairs.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Elphaba called after them as she laughed. "How did things go with Sarima?"

Fiyero shrugged. "She wasn't all that mad. She was more upset than anything," He answered with a gentle kiss to her lips.

Elphaba took a deep breath. Fiyero was all hers. There was no more wife to worry about. Now was the time to do something that she had wanted to do for a very long time. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately, one hand grasping at her shirt and the other running down his chest and resting on his lap comfortably.

Fiyero gasped as her hand expertly undid his belt and snaked its way into his trousers. "Elphaba," He breathed. "Not here."

He picked her up and gently rested her on the bed, giving her time to twist off her prosthetic leg and lay it on the floor.

Elphaba tugged his pants off and threw them onto the ground. She leaned down and her lips wrapped around his cock, making him shudder with pleasure.

"El-Elphaba!" He gasped as she deep-throated him, her eyes looking up into his with lust. He cried out as he came and she sucked him clean.

Fiyero took a moment to recoup and then he gently flipped her onto her back and removed her clothing. She was ashamed by her burns and her ghastly color, but he kissed her anyway.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered, sighing as tears fell down her cheeks. He kissed them away.

Fiyero grabbed her hips gently and slid into her, watching her eyes close and her lips part in a pleasurable cry.

"Fiyero!" She whimpered as he gradually increased his pace and she screamed as she came.

Fiyero fell next to her, panting heavily as she curled into his side. Her eyes were gently closed and he watched her chest rise and fall with each breath.

"I love you," He whispered, kissing her forehead with soft lips.

Elphaba nodded and smiled at him. "I love you too, Brainless."


	10. Chapter 10

Sarima wandered throughout the Emerald City, fear gripping at her heart. What was she thinking? Was getting revenge worth her safety? She had to think about that, but in conclusion she found that this Elphaba had to die. There was one thing standing in her way. Wait, two. She had no idea who Elphaba was. All she knew was that she was green. She can't be that hard to find. Number two, Fiyero apparently loves her. He was protective. She would have to disable him first. Sarima wasn't paying attention and she ran straight into a middle -aged woman. "Forgive me-" Sarima looked up and recognized the woman from the newspapers. "Glinda Chuffrey." Glinda was surprised that she was recognized. "And you are?" She asked, extending her hand. Sarima shook it gently. "Sarima Tigelaar, Dowager Princess of the Vinkus." Glinda's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "You're Fiyero's husband?" She asked in amazement. "Used to be," Sarima mumbled. "He ran here to be with some harlot named Elphaba." Glinda's heart was pounding in her chest. "Elphaba Thropp, perhaps? She was my roommate in university." "Is she green? Elphaba isn't a common name." Glinda nodded, smiling. "I can help you bring back Fiyero if and only if you leave Elphaba to me." She said. Sarima pondered over this. She did want to kill Elphaba but having Fiyero back would be worth it. "Fine. Elphaba is yours." Glinda grinned. "Elphaba and I have some unfinished business to take care of." 


End file.
